rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ErudessanElf/RSRP Interviews/Gwyn Cadell Val
Welcome to the second episode of RuneScape Roleplay Interviews! Today, our special guest is Gwyn Cadell Val, former Queen of Ardougne and incumbent Senator of Varrock in the Misthalin Senate! '' *Interviewer sits cosily near the fire, gesturing for Gwyn to sit in the chair opposite.*'' *''Gwyn gives the chair a momentary look of consideration before dropping into it and propping one of her legs up on the arms, leaving her foot to dangle over the other side.* '' So Gwyn, tell us about yourself! I'm an archer, I like to hunt big things, I lived in the jungle for a few years, I've spent most of my adult life involved in the military, I grew up as a dirty slum rat. Is that what you were looking for? '' That's great! Would you like some tea?'' '' *Interviewer gestures to a tea set on the end table next to him.*'' No thanks, I always thought tea tasted like grassy swamp water. If you've got anything involving pineapples or illegal Karamja rum, that would be just rockin'. '' I'm sorry, we don't. Now, I understand you were born in Varrock. Tell us, what was it like growing up with a father who made business with crime gangs involving murderers, immigrants and dealers?'' Dirty, mostly. Other than that, though, I spent most of my time being a miscreant. You can't be a seven year old girl in those slums and survive without knowing how to shank a ho. Mostly though I just kneed muggers in the nuts. Got locked out of the house a lot, so I spent a lot of time running with other street kids. Vandalized the Saradominist church once. I called myself a Zamorakian because I thought it was cool to be evil and chaotic, though I didn't have a clue what I was talking about. '' I understand the act of vandalism led to your sending away? Tell us more, Gywnnie!'' *''Gwyn gives this interviewer a strange look at the nickname, but carries on.* It did, actually. Being stupid and a child, and because that church is in a more up-scale area, I got caught in the act. My father obviously didn't want me to draw attention to our house from the city guard, so he adopted an "I don't want to deal with this shit" attitude and hooked me up with an apprenticeship to a master at the Range Guild in Hemenster. Shipped me off at... eleven, I think? I didn't come home to Varrock after that until I was nineteen. ''Aha *Interviewer writes this all down in his notebook.* '' Now, I read that you were sent off to be an apprentice to some rangers. What was life like then? How did you feel?'' Well, getting shipped off to a nice, quiet fishing town didn't exactly stop me from being a juvenile delinquent right away. I was big on pulling pranks and causing hate and discontent around the guild. I was pretty disrespectful to my main archery master, too. Master Felwin was his name. I guess he must have understood me somehow, though, because he never REALLY lost his cool with me. Obviously I was punished when I screwed up royally, but they were always pretty practical, productive things. Hard exercises, extra training that was boring but effective, extra chores like fletching arrows or getting supplies from nearby cities. By the time I was maybe sixteen or seventeen I was pretty good and had figured out that Master Felwin didn't completely blow and I guess even looked up to him. Of course, I was also still making regular trips to Seer's to get drunk and hook up with hot strange men, but baby steps. '' Mhm. Let's move on to the time you became a barmaid at the Poison Arrow. Tell us, what was the reason you moved straight from barmaid to a position of power just at the age of 20?'' I think I was just in the right place at the right time. When I arrived in Ardougne at 19 after finding out my dad was in the clink, I picked up both jobs because I wanted money and I wanted something to do so I wouldn't get into too much trouble and spend time stealing from people in the market. Shortly after I joined the military, the rangers' faction developed a power vaccuum because the commanding officer abandoned his post. On my birthday, I applied to be a captain - like, a second in command - and I guess when they were looking at my application they thought I had the skills and the enthusiasm to fill the post. When they offered me the commander title, I was like, "Hey, more money!" '' And then obviously you married Greyson Val, the former King of Kandarin. What was the feeling within you when he proposed?'' Uh... agreeable, I guess? I don't think it's a secret that we married for politics. '' So why did you have your baby, Asurja? Was she just the offspring of a loveless relationship?'' We were a King and Queen with no heir. It was practical. That said, we may have married politically, but we did eventually develop a real bond. I learned a lot about him and his way of life, his beliefs, his ethics and morals. And... eventually, when I started to be lonely without him, he was still there for me. Well, when he wasn't off trying to single-handedly destroy age-old regimes of evil whatever. So, in addition to wanting an heir, I also wanted to leave him a piece of me. I'm going to die long before him, obviously, and a child between us was my solution. What I think not a lot of people know is that I turned out to be very infertile. It wasn't until after we abdicated the throne together and I thought he had died that I realized I was finally pregnant. '' Oh? Let's move on to recent years. *Interviewer sips his tea.*'' It is speculated that you met the first female Grand Vizieress Harisa Mehjit during the Kharidian reign of Kato and Razia Drakkar. Harisa also has the same rags-to-riches story in your sense. Did you feel you had that in common with her, or did you just meet each other spontaneously? I think it was spontaneous. She walked up and knew who I was. So... yeah, that was all there was to that. Ok. Tell us more about recent years. Rising back into power through the Misthalinite Senate, how did you feel? Was it the same old feeling you had when you became Queen of Kandarin, or was it different? Not remotely the same. In Ardougne, it was about pride. The kingdom had just endured a very painful betrayal by Kinshra allies involving the dragon-related assassination of King Max, rest the king. We gathered friends from the north and south that were going to last for years to come, and led a valliant battle to reclaim the castle from those black bastards. I loved the city and was maybe even eager to bring my atypical perspective to its throne. Varrock has been nothing like that. I've been working there as a drill instructor, very casual work as far as military goes, and one day while Her Majesty was bed-ridden with illness the King, Aevan, asked me to join the senate because they could use the help with administration and court. We're sort of chummy, so I agreed. A few more questions...*Interviewer now flips the notebook pages, smiling.* One reader asks if Asurja was named after someone, or if it meant something. Care to elaborate? It's not really anything special. The name is a bastardization of the name of a deity-like character in a Karamjan folk tale. I was living with a tribe in the Kharazi jungle when I realized I was pregnant, remember. It seemed appropriate, considering that her father is basically a demi-god. Next question: Considering Greyson Val is hardly ever seen anymore, would you consider yourself single? No, I still wear my ring. I see him once every year or so and go Brokeback Mountain on him. *Gwyn pauses, realizing how this could be misinterpreted.* Uh, as in we have a very high-intensity bone whenever we get back together. I didn't leave the marriage when I found out he had faked his death and married another woman, so I'm not going to leave him just because we don't snuggle every night. Oh, I guess that reader will be disappointed. *Interviewer smirks coyly.* Next question! One female reader asks if you've ever had sexual relations with a woman. Spill the beans, Gwynnie! *Interviewer points dramatically at Gwyn.* *''The name doesn't seem to phase Gwyn this time.* Oh, probably. I did a lot of sexually flexible things in my late teens and early adult hood. If I did, though, I don't remember, because most of the time I was blackout drunk. '' It seems Gwynnie here has a crazy side! *Interviewer flips over to the next page.* Last question, another reader asks if you think Greyson Val has any other babies out there, and what would happen if you met one? *Interviewer leans in, staring at Gwyn excitedly.* I know he has at least three. Elizabeth Arshen bore his twins and he also knocked up some woman who spread her vagina around among powerful men in Ardougne during the time of King Oliver. I tried to offer... help? Friendship? Support? Well, it was something like that. The woman from Ardougne, I think her name was Darna, I figured she was going to deal with an insane crossbreed baby like I had been for the past three years so I thought I could offer her some advice, you know what I mean? Anyway, that never went anywhere and it was two years ago. I don't really have a relationship with either of the mothers or any of the children, and if there are more I don't know about them, so I can't imagine seeing any of them would be anything special. Well, that was our last question! A big thanks to Gwynnie here, for allowing us to interview her! Let's hope next time we've got some Karamjan rum ready! Thank you readers, and good bye for now! Paece. *Interviewer quickly pulls out a bottle from under his jacket and hands it to Gwyn, winking.* >I got it from some friends, it's pure rum. Good stuff.< >I'll make sure the soldiers send you a thank-you note.< *Interviewer nods solemnly.* ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' There you go guys! The second RS RP INTERVIEWS is up! Be sure to feedback, and keep an eye out folks! Because this cat is coming for you. Category:Blog posts